Bobby Popko
Bobby Popko is a character on the series Fuller House. He is portrayed by Isaak Presley. Biography Bobby is Jackson's best friend, and shares many interests with him. Presumably, they are around the same age. They attend the same middle school as Ramona and Lola. Characteristics Bobby is a mischievous kid, whose parents never seem to be around. He has his own YouTube channel where he posts videos of the stunts he and his friends attempt, and often fail at resulting in injuries. He is reckless and unapologetically disrespectful, boldly lying right to D.J.'s face. She refers to Bobby as Jackson's "bad news buddy," and describes his antics as being like those of the Jack*** franchise. Like Kimmy, he tends to help himself to the Tanner House; he took a ninety-minute shower on his first visit. Relationships Jackson Fuller Jackson and Bobby's friendship is somewhat similar to that of D.J. and Kimmy's friendship. In this case however, Bobby actually creates dangerous situations for the boys whereas Kimmy was mostly just weird, annoying, and clueless. Bobby also gets along with Jackson's younger brother Max, unlike Kimmy, who never got along with Stephanie when they were kids. When D.J. tells Jackson "Stay away from that Popko kid, there's something not right with him", Jackson defends their friendship by telling D.J. "Mom, he's my best friend. He's my Kimmy Gibbler." After Jackson isn't allowed to go to Lucha Kaboom for going over to Bobby's house after he and Max were banned until D.J. could talk to his parents, Bobby devises a plan to subvert the tracking app D.J. uses so Jackson can attend anyway. Max Fuller Bobby gets along quite well with Max, especially for a kid nearly half his age. He does not seem to mind Max tagging along with Jackson and even includes him in their activities, usually on the receiving end of a stunt but all in good fun. Their relationship is different from Stephanie and Kimmy's relationship. Ramona During the end of season two, it is shown that Bobby has a crush on Ramona. He is Ramona's first kiss and her New Year's kiss. However, in the episode "Girl Talk", after she rejects him, he makes a video making fun of her. Bobby then apologizes to her at the end after Jackson gets him back by making a "poopko" video. In season three, in the episode "Wedding or Not Here We Come", it is shown that when Ramona is packing, Bobby comes in and gives her a card that says "Happy 80th Birthday" and then she reads it. It says something that makes her heart break, and she dumps him by saying "When we started dating, I felt pumped, but as of right now, you're officially dumped." Cosmo Bobby seems to like the Fuller family dog, including Cosmo in his plan to sneak Jackson out of the house to the wrestling match in "The Legend of El Explosivo." When Jackson says that there is no need to use Cosmo for his movement since Bobby could just do it himself, Bobby gives a sad look and responds with ''"Do you wanna tell him he's not part of the plan?" '' Family Bobby's parents frequently either leave him at home by himself or fail to provide adult supervision, as he seems able to have numerous friends over and engage in dangerous activities in his backyard at will. Quotes *"Dude, your mom's a vet. She must have dog chipped you." *"Oh, my mom just stepped out. She'll be back the minute you leave." *"That drought thing is such a scam. I just took a 90-minute shower." *"You can't prove anything!" Trivia Jackson and Bobby's friendship is similar to Stephanie's best friend Gia Mahan (they're both wild and put themselves in dangerous situations). Gallery Fuller_House_S01E06_Screenshot_001.png|Bobby with Jackson in Bobby's backyard Fuller_House_S01E06_Screenshot_010.png|Bobby helps himself to a 90-minute shower at the Fullers' house Fuller_House_S01E06_Screenshot_011.png|Bobby includes Cosmo in his "genius" plan IMG_1990.JPG|Popko And Romona Kiss Category:Characters Category:Fuller House characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Antagonists Category:Galleries Category:Recurring characters